Das große Baby
'Das große Baby '''ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 28.09.2006 in den USA und am 06.12.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Am Anfang des Sommer durchlebt Ted eine wundervolle Zeit, da er nun mit Robin zusammen ist, während Marshall die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens durchlebt, da Lily ihn verlassen hatte, um nach San Francisco zu fahren. ''Zukunfts-Ted meint, dass sich die ersten 30 Tage zu Beginn der Liebe und zu deren Ende erstaunlich ähnlich sind: *Man verbringt viel Zeit im Bett. *Deine Freunde können dir nicht mehr zuhören. *Man trägt nur noch selten Hosen Marshall geht es so schlecht, dass er nicht einmal mehr Pfannkuchen am Sonntag (Pfannkuchen-Tag) essen kann, da sie ihn an Lily erinnern. Ted, Robin und Barney versuchen ihn aufzuheitern. Barney besucht mit ihm einen Strip-Club, da er meint, dass Marshall sich Lily immernoch nackt vorstellen kann und er deshalb andere nackte Frauen sehen sollte. Ted besucht ein Baseball-Spiel mit Marshall, allerdings rastet Marshall aus, als sich ein Pärchen einige Reihen unter ihm verloben und bewirft sie mit einem Hot-Dog. Robin besucht mit Marshall einen Schießstand, was Marshall ein bisschen aufheitert. Seine recht gute Laune ist allerdings wieder verflogen, als er Lilys Kreditkarten-Rechnungen sieht. Er stellt sich vor, dass sich Lily mit George Clinton trifft und die beiden zusammen all das tun, was er mit Lily nie getan hat. Barney sagt Marshall, dass er Lily neuste Abbuchungen im Internet besichtigen kann. Als Marshall dies tut, findet er heraus, dass Lily nun in einem Hotel in New York wohnt. Er lässt sich per Telefon zu ihr durchstellen, jedoch nimmt ein Mann ab. Als Ted versucht Marshall zu überreden, nicht zu dem Hotel zu fahren, wird er wütend und sagt, dass so wie Marshall im Moment ist, er keine Chance hätte, Lily zurück zu erobern. Marshall verspricht, nicht zu dem Hotel zu gehen und Ted und Robin beauftragen Barney, auf ihn aufzupassen, da sie auf ein romantisches Wochenende gehen werden. Als Ted und Robin die Stadt verlassen haben, diskutieren sie darüber, ob Ted zu hart mit Marshall umgegangen ist. Da Ted sich schuldig fühlt, ruft er Barney an, um herauszufinden, wie es Marshall gerade geht. Barney, der mit Marshall einen anderen Strip-Club besucht hatte, bemerkt, dass dieser verschwunden ist. thumb|left|308px Ted und Robin finden Marshall an der Bar des Hotels und finden heraus, dass Marshall schon den Mann zusammen geschlagen hatte, der die Tür zu Lilys Zimmer öffnete. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dies nicht Lilys neuer Freund war, sondern, dass er nur ihre Kreditkarte gestohlen hatte. Marshall ist aufgebracht darüber, dass der einzige Hinweis zu Lilys neuem Leben eine Lüge war. Ted sagt Marshall, dass, bevor er Lily getroffen hatte, ebenfalls ein toller Mensch gewesen war und, dass er ein Leben ohne Lily führen kann. Obwohl es Marshall nicht sofort besser geht, macht er eines Sonntag morgens Pfannkuchen für Ted und Robin. Als er wieder beginnt, auszugehen, taucht Lily plötzlich vor dem MacLaren's Pub auf. Nachdem sie ihre Freunde durch ein Fenster in der Bar gesehen hat, verschwindet sie, ohne mit ihnen geredet zu haben. Gaststars * George Clinton als er selbst Musik * George Perkins and The Silver Stars - "Cryin' in The Streets" (Silver Fox Version) * George Clinton - "Give Up the Funk (Tear the Roof Off the Sucker)" * Grant Lee Phillips - "Boys Don't Cry" Fehler * Robin nennt Ted "Teddy-Bär", obwohl sie Spitznamen hasst. * In dem Fiero von Marshall wird bei der Fahrt von Robin und Ted nicht "500 Miles" von den Proclaimers gespielt. Wiederkehrende Inhalte * Barney bezeichnet sich selbst als besten Freund Teds. * Marshall und Ted erste Begegnung auf dem College wird ebenfalls in der Folge Irre heiß gezeigt, allerdings beschreibt er diese Begegnung anders, als sie später im Rückblick gezeigt wird. * Robin und Teds Einstellung zu Waffen taucht in der Folge Der Abschlepp-Wagen wieder auf. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2